Hidden
by NeutralAngel
Summary: Her heart sank as she realized that she may never be able to bring him back, but that's not going to stop her from trying. Three stories in one :Shukaku, Gaara, and Sai.


First story in Naruto realm XD So bear with me if I go a little crazy. Come on seriously, I shouldn't have to state that I do not own any naruto characters only the crazy ones that I have made up by myself :3 I'd like to point out that I'm not following the manga or anime, so yea :D You know what I noticed about Gaara? One he doesn't have a last name and two the dude gets AROUND. For someone that is basically a virgin in the anime and manga on fanfic he just gets tagged XD Sai's very similar to Gaara, but I think people forget that Gaara isn't emotionless. I think that's a misconception on a large bases, so I'm going to point it out that Garra isn't emotionless just expressionless, Sai is the emotionless one. If you disagree just think about it :)

SUMMARY: Her heart sank as she realized that she may never be able to bring him back, but that's not going to stop her from trying. Three stories in one :) Shukaku, Gaara, and Sai.

Intro

Her heart beat fast as she ran through the woods. They were after her again she couldn't let them catch her. Not now, not when she had just carved out a new home for herself. Before they had been so close thank goodness that Akage had found her before them. If the older woman hadn't found her she'd be dead now. Not only was every nation after her Kekkei Genkai, but outlaws, scum, and hidden societies were as well. The only person that she knew that would protect her was Akage. She also knew that one day Akage would leave her and that one day she would have to care for herself, she just didn't think it would be so soon after being saved.

She cried that day as the older woman left her on her own. Before she left though she had given her instructions on how to find one of her "friends". Mizu did as she was told and found a hidden hut. In her rush into the hut she triggered a trap. Fire came bursting towards her only to never reach her as a bubble of water shielded her from the burn. Her breath came out ragged as she saw another young girl in the hut.

The girl on the floor had black hair, but it wasn't just black. There was red mixed into it making it have an eerie red glow when the light hit it. Mizu being who she was rushed to the girls side after the initial shock. She crouched down by the other and looked her over. "You okay? Did you get hurt by the fire?" While she was busy looking for a container to put water in she didn't notice what the other girl was doing.

Keiai stared at the intruder and wondered how she had found her home. Considering that her "house" was in the middle of nowhere and that everyone seemed to think that the forest was haunted, no one ever came close enough to find her home. She didn't feel threatened by the other girl, just curious. She had pretty ink black hair just like hers except that there was a blue tint to it. This made her hair dance blue when the light caught it. "How did you find my house? Better yet were you followed by anyone?" This made the other girl stop and look at her. She seemed a little worried now.

"I was told my Akage to come here, but now I realized that I shouldn't have because I was followed." She was on the verge of tears, but before she could cry the other girl covered her mouth with her hand. "Shhh...they're here. If Akage sent you then you must have been the person that I was supposed to wait for then." Mizu was shocked to hear that this girl was told to wait for her here. She hadn't thought that Akage would find her a friend and with that she smiled a little because it just showed how much her savior had thought of her. As her thoughts trailed off she saw that the other girl was now crouching by the door.

By now Mizu could hear the others outside as well and wisely stayed silent. Both were crouched by the door and waited for someone to come bursting in, only it never happened. Keiai shook her head and listened even more intently for sounds. When she heard none she pulled Mizu slowly with her towards the trap door. She put her finger up to her lips to signal for her to be quiet. Slowly they crept towards the hidden door then when they reached it Mizu was pushed in first.

Mizu let out a little surprised yelp as she slid down the tunnel. The ride in the dark tunnel ended rather abruptly as well, this time however Mizu didn't make a sound. She waited for Keiai at the end of the tunnel and wasn't surprised when after Keiai left the tunnel, crashing sounds could be heard from their recent hide out. "We have to leave...right now!" Before Keiai could finish Mizu was already pulling her along towards a river.

A shadowed figure watched the two of them as they ran as queitly as possible towards the near by river. This figure noted their lack of head bands proving that they are not shinobi, but it also proved that these two were the targets. It smiled and melted back into the darkness of the forest.

…...

A girl and a guy walk past the figure on the lonely swing. They notice her and start to whisper. "She's a mute. You know that right? To top it off she's blind as well." The blond girl with the giant fan looks over at the guy next to her. "Makes you wonder why she still tries so hard to live though." The guy in question looked at his sister and sighed. "She's not harmful to anyone, but people find excuses to hurt her. Kinda makes you pity her." Akage squeezed her fists and bit her bottom lip. It was all she could do to stop from crying. She maybe blind and mute but that sure as hell didn't mean she was deaf and dumb.

Ever since she had been found she had never uttered a single word to anyone. At first some took pity on her and treated her kindly, but then an epidemic hit the village shortly after her arrival, many blamed her. A lot of people died from it, so of course there was a lot of misplaced anger and grief, it just so happened that she was an easy target for those misplaced feelings. Her heart ached from it, but she only had to endure until she found him. He was her answer and the only one that she would ever love. She was looking for a man with soft aqua eyes that lived some where. Her memory was fuzzy about exactly where she had met him. All she had done so far was let her feet do the tracking, heck she wasn't even sure if she was supposed to be here at all.

Was she destined to wander this world without her loved one for the rest of her life? A silent sigh escaped her as she pondered this. She would have to move soon too. If she stayed here any longer some people might start to question her reasons for staying here. She knew that if she kept looking she would find him and that if she gave up no one would be able to save him. So not only for her own selfish reasons but for his as well. That's how she liked to think of it, but he may see it another way. _Someone has to save his sanity. _With every heart beat in this village she felt that she was in the right place. Now if only she didn't have to wear these strange clothing. Her hair was wrapped up and covered with cloth while she wore a black skirt with a blue shirt. Both were plain and designed to make her fade into the background. It didn't always work though. If only she could change her own amber eyes into a brown then she'd be able to blend in better.

People have pointed out to her that her eyes resembled that of a demon and they'd snicker because she would never talk back, just stare out blankly. Sometimes people beat her in their drunken stupors hell some even tried to rape her, but they all always stopped. She wasn't sure why they stopped but she was grateful that they did. At times she felt like she should just leave this village and when she gets ready to leave her heart aches and stops her from leaving. Every damn time, she was starting to get sick of it hurting whenever she thought of leaving.

_He turned his head to the side and smiled as he got her to notice him. She in turn mimicked him and smiled back at him. His heart skipped a beat when she smiled at him. For once someone smiled at him even if he was strange looking. The girl in question had stopped smiling and was now walking towards the gates. He didn't want her to go cause he had just met her, but everyone had to leave eventually. His smile slowly disappeared from his face as he watched her leave. Before she left though she turned and said something to him or at least he thought it was directed at him. Too bad he was too far away to hear what she had said. All he saw was her mouth moving. Even as she left he watched and memorized her features. At this moment they were still kids, so he knew that if she ever came back it wouldn't be for a few years yet. It saddened him to know this but maybe it was for the best. After all everyone knew that he would one day become Kazekage._

Akage snapped out of her trance as more people could be heard. Some were murmuring about her and some just didn't care. For the most part she only put up with the comments. She could do something about all the whispers and rumors, but that would take too much time and time wasn't something she really had on hand. Sighing softly to herself she limped over to her home because her leg had fallen asleep on her.

…...…...

He opened his eyes and started to stare off into space. There was always work to be done around Suna. Gaara's eyes focused on the pile of papers next to him. He sighed as he looked at them. Sometimes he had to wondered why people just couldn't solve their own simple problems. His stomach growled telling him that it was time to find something to eat, but he only let out another sigh. _Temari should be here soon. _That thought just made him shiver inwardly.

His siblings tire him out a lot and sometimes they can be overbearing, but he loved them anyways. Ever since Shukaku was taken out of him those two have become extremely protective of him. Before they guarded him to protect the village from him and now they protect him because he's their younger brother. Gaara wasn't sure which one was better. To him it seemed that they were still doing the same thing only with different emotions, either way they still annoyed him. Sometimes he'd wonder why they act the way they do and then he decides that it's better if he doesn't know. As he took another piece of paper off the infinite pile, Temari bursted into his office with Kankuro walking in right behind her.

"Gaara time to eat. I swear if I didn't force you to eat you'd die of starvation. Sometimes I wonder if you even leave this room." At hearing this he squirmed a little bit under his eldest siblings gaze. It was true to a point only though. He did leave now and then to go to the restroom thank you very much. The teenage red head just sat there under her gaze and waited for her to continue talking which she gladly did. Every time she came into his office she always had a story to tell him whether he wanted to listen to it or not, he always did though. They amused him at times just because his older sister was so animated when she is trying to explain every thing at once. About half way through the story Kankuro winced as their sister kept talking. At first it was just a little grimace on his face then he flat out groaned and ran out of the room. For some reason or another Temari and the young Kazekage didn't follow him. They had a feeling that he wanted to be left alone for the time being.

...

A knock sounded at his door and woke him from his sleep. His pale eye lids opened and his black eyes went to the door. Not many people bothered him at this time of the night. He looked over at the clock and it read 2 AM. Correction then no one ever bothered him this early in the mornings. The knocking came again but louder this time. Seeing as how he had a hunch to who was at his door he got up and opened it. What he hadn't expected to see was a girl. For once he didn't know what to do because he didn't know this girl.

Said girl had her back to him so he studied her form and back for a bit. It wasn't like she was drop dead gorgeous or ugly, well considering his taste it would be hard to be gorgeous. She then turned as if hearing his thoughts and smiled at him. Her eyes opened wide and she turned back with a scarlet face. "Um...I'm sorry if it's early but the Hokage told me to come find you for a special mission. She said you're to team up with me for it and that it's a short mission, but we need to start early."

Sai was perplexed as into why she had turned away from him and then realized that in his assumptions he hadn't bothered to put on more clothing. Seeing as he slept only in shorts his body was mostly exposed. "Sure I'll be right out then." She only nodded and walked stiffly around the corner. "Umm...I'll be at the gate waiting then." With that she ran off as if he was going to do something to her.


End file.
